When Blue Meets Green
by MerDerNeverOver
Summary: I know it's been done before, but I wanted my chance at writing it. AU. Meredith and Derek meet at party in high school but what happens aftr that is something they never expected. Please give it a chance and constructive reviews please!


"Come on Mer! You have to come!"

"My god Barbie, if she doesn't want to go just drop it! Your voice is giving me a migraine!" Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Cristina stop! Meredith your going!" Izzie said, picking up a shirt she threw to the ground earlier. "Here, wear this".

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Iz, if I go will you please stop?".

"Yes"

Meredith threw the shirt Izzie gave her over her head and gave Cristina a glare "If I'm going to this party so are you".

"No way Mer, you're on your own with this one" Cristina retorted as she sat on Meredith's bed flipping through a magazine.

"Cristina, you're my best friend, my person. If you really love me you'll come" Meredith began to apply a small amount of makeup to her face.

"I don't love you, there problem solved. Have a nice time." Cristina suppressed a smirk.

"I hate you." Meredith said.

"Okay, its 930. Let's go Mer" Izzie said slipping on her shoes.

"Are you staying here until we get back?" Meredith said grabbing her cell phone and purse.

"I might as well; my mother is redoing the whole house in pinks and you know how much I hate pink" Cristina replied.

Izzie and Meredith made their way downstairs and out of Meredith's house. On a warm Friday night the girls walked a couple of houses down to where a party was just getting started. They arrived to none other than Mark Sloan's house, resident Man-whore of Seattle Central High School, known for his smooth words and crazy antics.

"Shep my man, look at the selection we have here tonight!" Mark made his way through the crowd.

"Mark only you would refer to a room of girls as selections" Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan's best friend followed Mark through the crowd to the table of drinks.

"That's because you have no sense of humor man."

"I'm friends with you aren't I" Derek said glancing around the room.

"That hurts! As much as I would like to sit here and chat, I have some uhm…business to tend to."

Derek watched as Mark made his way to a brunette across to room that was clearly a little more than tipsy.

Than he heard it, this amazing sound that seemed to float even over the loud music.

"Iz you were so right, I needed this!" Meredith giggled loudly as her and Izzie danced.

"Don't turn now Mer but this really hot guy has been checking you out for the last 5 minutes" Meredith's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she turned and looked at dark haired boy standing by the drinks with the most amazing blue eyes.

"Mer go talk to him!"

"Izzie, no. I don't even know him" Meredith turned to look bad at Izzie.

"So he's hot! And he obviously likes you! Go!"

Before Meredith could respond the dark haired boy had already made his way through the crowd and face to face with Meredith.

"Hello Ladies" His smile was enough to light up the entire room, it was just so dreamy.

Meredith turned around to look at Izzie but discovered the blonde had already bailed on her.

"Oh, uhm hi" Meredith lamely replied.

"Derek Shepherd"

"Meredith Grey"

Meredith's breath hitched as Derek's blue eyes directly met her green ones.

"It's very nice to meet you Meredith Grey" Meredith smiled at this. "You know, it's really loud in here. Want to take a walk?"

"Oh I…you know…uhm. I'm not going to sleep with you"

Derek laughed. "Who said anything about sex? I actually meant a walk."

"Oh. Yeah sure" Derek stretched his hand out to her; together they made their way through the crowd.

Once outside they began to walk down the sidewalk, hands now returned to their sides with a silence fallen over them.

"So Meredith, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior, you?" Meredith kept her eyes straight in from of her.

"Senior. So what brings you to Mark's beginning of the year party?" Derek smirked at the way she didn't look him in the eyes. What was it about her that just made him want to know anything and everything about her?

"Oh my friend, Izzie, she forced me to come" Meredith finally looked at him.

"Well I for one am glad your friend made you come." Derek came to stop and turned to face Meredith. "Would it be completely wrong if I wanted to kiss you right now?"

Meredith stood surprised but shook her head no and let him kiss her. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever had, why did she feel like this so fast with Derek?

Finally they pulled back, "Wow that was…" Meredith said breathing harder than she was a minute ago.

"Amazing", Derek's smiled reached all the way up to his eyes.

They began to walk again, this time Derek reached for Meredith's hand.

"You know, I actually…yeah I actually have to go. I'll uhm see you in school. Bye" Meredith said running off towards her house.

"Meredith!" Derek said as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk, wondering how they could go from kissing one minute and hand holding to Meredith running off the next.

He knew one thing for sure, he needed to find out more about Meredith Grey.


End file.
